Fire and Light
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Sequel to 'Midoriko's Discovery'. Second in my Midoriko trilogy. Kirara's true form revealed!


Fire and Light

By ForgottenKaze

Sequel to _Midoriko's Discovery_. This story is mainly for the person who reviewed the other one (it was only signed 'Me'). Just to let you know, in the first story, Midoriko was 15 and in this, she's 17. 'Kay?

And I got the idea for the beginning from a scene in Catwho's _'Under the Dog Star'._

Do Inutaisho and Kagura look alive to you? No? Well then, I don't own InuYasha, now do I?

_Midoriko was standing on air. She watched as a karasu youkai flew up. She was about to attack it when she saw a girl on the ground about to do the same thing. She waited for the younger miko (for that was all she could be) to shoot her arrow and would attack if it failed. _

_Then it sunk in. How could she be standing on air? Was she dead? A spirit?_

_A pink light distracted her. The young girl on the ground had shot. The youkai was now so far that the older priestess doubted that the arrow would hit. She was amazed, however, to see a bright light, mostly pink, fly out from the youkai._

_A cracking sound was heard. Shards of something in the demon, most likely a jewel of sorts, flew across the sky. Wherever Midoriko saw a shard, she also saw carnage, bloodshed, sadness. All around her, people, humans and demons, were dieing because of the mysterious jewel. _

_Above her, the sky turned dark. Not dark like it does at night or when it rains. No, this darkness was like that which happens when an exceedingly powerful demon used his powers. And there, she saw a face. One that looked more like a skull, a monkey skull surrounded by almost cream coloured fur. _

_She screamed, both in terror and fear that her miko powers had not sensed such a powerful evil._

Midoriko woke up, dripping sweat. The dream had been so _vivid._

Kirara leaped up to her shoulder and mewed anxiously into her friend's ear.

"Sh, sh, Kirara. I'm alright, I just had a bad dream," Midoriko reassured her pet.

The kitten seemed calmed for a second then all her fur stood up on end.

"What is it, Kirara?" Midoriko whispered.

The kitten didn't answer, but leaped to Midoriko's armour.

"Why?"

Again, Kirara didn't answer, but nosed the chest plate again.

"Okay, I'll put it on."

Why in Amaterasu's name she was doing it because her cat had said to, she had no idea. But the second she had her sword strapped to her waist (for Kirara insisted on it as well), she felt the first signs of a disturbance.

An almost unreal miasma was building up all around the temple where she slept.

Quickly, she alerted the rest of the temple. Once everyone with spiritual powers or a weapon of some sort were out, the demons attacked.

They were everywhere. Midoriko slashed, left, right, left, right. Severely wounding some of them and killing most. She had no time to make sure that those she attacked were killed, but continued on. The others would finish the near dead off.

Then, a huge youkai sprang up and was about to kill one of the priestesses-in-training, Kameko. Kameko was very young and her powers had not yet developed but she was ever headstrong. Midoriko ran towards the girl to save her from her untimely demise, but a blur of cream coloured fur stopped her. Kirara!

When the kitten landed, there was a burst of fire surrounding her.

"Kirara!" Midoriko's anguished cry tore the night. But it seemed that it was unnecessary.

Exactly where the small cat had been, a huge cat stood. It looked like Kirara, but it had two long sabre teeth jutting out of its mouth. It gave Midoriko a look that seemed to say 'You've got powers, use them!'.

Midoriko nodded her understanding and proceeded to hack any demon stupid enough to approach her to pieces. The giant demon cat leaped into the air, flames sprouting from its paws and attacked the enemies from the sky.

Then, as suddenly as it had began, the battle ended.

The bakeneko, for that is what Midoriko was sure it was called, landed in front of the priestess. It looked her in the eye for a second and disappeared into a column of fire. In its place was Kirara, tail wrapped around her body. The kitten mewed.

Had Midoriko been a normal person and not a miko, she would have shed tears of relief that her kitten wasn't dead.

"Kirara? Kirara!" she cried as the small kitten leaped into her outstretched arms.

There. Done. Now I have more time to work on my White Day fic. It took me a month to finish this, but today, my writer's block just went poof!

And just so you know, not that you might care, I now have the cruellest teacher for the rest of the school year. Not a good thing…

Please tell me if I'm making Midoriko too human.

And now, my good readers, **_REVIEW_**, or I shall become cross. And you don't want to see me cross.

Amayo!


End file.
